Meet The Parents 2: Meet The Fockers
by Ben Free
Summary: My guess as to the plot of the rumored sequel to the fall of 2000 hit. Please Read/Review. PART 3 IS UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
Meet The Parents 2:  
Meet The Fockers  
  
"Let's go Byrnes," Jack ordered, "We must keep on schedule, today we meet our new in laws, the Fockers."  
"What's the rush dad," Denny Byrnes broke in, "We're just meeting the rest of the Fockers? I don't think they would be much different than Gaylord."  
"His N-a-m-e is Greg and I don't want you cracking any jokes about his or his family's names no matter how hilarious they might sound." Jack responded to Denny's comment.  
"Yes dad." replied the sightly disappointed Denny.  
"Good." Jack complimented. He then looked closer at Denny's facial features.  
"Is there something you want to tell me son." Jack asked suspiciously. "Remember your part of the Byrnes family circle of trust and also keep my C.I.A. skills in mind. -Are you still puffing the magic dragon?"  
"What do you mean, dad?" put a nervous Denny.  
"Smoking Marijuana."  
"Ah - no wh-y would you think that? Those weeks of rehab changed me." Denny responded with a slight hesitation.  
"Well keep what you just said in mind. If you start up again it's back to rehab for you."  
"I'll remember dad."  
"Ok, now go get ready to meet your new in laws." Jack finished.  
Denny swiftly scurried up the stairs to his room, while Jack went off to the kitchen.  
"Honey, do you know when those Focker's are coming?" Dina Byrnes called out to Jack while preparing some Hor Duerves.  
"About an hour and a half dear, and remember our promise about their names." Jack answered.  
"Of course dear, no offending any Fockers today." she said giggling.  
"Ha Ha, well I'm going to go inspect the rest of the house to make sure it's Focker- proof." added Jack, "Oh, and could you get Pam's surprise diamond necklace that Greg asked us to hold on to for him?"  
"Of course dear, where is it?" she asked.  
"I thought, you put it away?" Jack replied wide-eyed.  
"I thought you did?" she answered placing her hand over her mouth.  
"Well that's ok, we have over an hour to find it." Jack responded confidently.  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"I don't think it could be them this early, especially if Greg made all the travel plans." said Jack slightly shaken.  
"Mom, Dad we're here!"  
  
To be continued...............   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Meet The Parents 2 :  
Meet The Fockers  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ther-woos my little girl!," Jack shouted happily trying to hide an indication of a mishap, "Your here early."  
Pam pulled back from the hug and began explaining.  
"The flight was early, so we thought we would surprise you. Were you surprised?"  
"Why yes, dear this is a pleasent surprise."  
Greg entered carrying the luggage.  
"I carried on this time," he stated triumphantly, "No lost baggage."  
"That's my son-in-law," Jack complimented and hugged him, "Where are your parents?, Greg."  
"Hello-a", called a voice from the door, "You must be Jack. I am Guiseppi, Greg's father, but people call me Guy for short."  
"Nice to meet you Guy, I'm Pam's father," put Jack shaking Guy's hand.  
"Nice to meet you Guy, Greg has told us alot about you," Dina Byrnes entered from the kitchen,"I'm Dina, Pam's mother.'  
"Hello Byrnes family," the last visiter entered the house,"I am Virginia, Greg's mother."  
They all shook hands and hugged as first introductions to families are made. However, this pleasent family gathering was shattered by a mischivous voice from the stairs.  
"Well isn't this the picture perfect family Guy, Virgin, and Gaylord Focker. I'm Denny, Pam's brother nice to meet you.", put Denny satisfied with his remark, yet holding back laughter at the unusual irony of the names.  
Jack sternly focused his eyes on Denny, overpowering him instantly. The disappointed Denny made his way out to the kitchen.  
"I sorry about that, he's a pot-head," Pam tried to correct the situation.  
Luckily, neither Guy nor Virgin knew that Denny was attempting to mock them, and just replied,"Sorry for What?"  
Greg, however pretended not to hear.  
"So, Welcome to Oyster Bay Fockers!", Jack decided for a proper greeting, "Honey, could you get the Hor'Duerves?"  
"There all waiting on the table, dear," she answered.  
"Good right on schedule, shall we?", Jack lead the group into the den.  
"Oh I left the champaign in the kitchen," Dina remembered.  
"I'll get it." Jack offered.  
He went into the kitchen to find Denny raiding the refrigerator.  
"Denny what have I told you about their names?" Jack demanded.  
"I just thought it would liven things up."  
"You almost insulted your brother inlaw's parents."  
"How do we know they are his real parents? Maybe he spray-painted their hair to look like his parents."   
"Alright, enough, here's twenty dollars, go do something, but remember the circle of trust and my CIA connections. You puff the magic dragon, and it's back to rehab."  
Denny quickly exited the house.  
Just then, Greg joined Jack in the kitchen.  
"Sorry about Denny, Greg, I sent him out."  
"Oh that's ok", Greg took no notice to the issue, but had another in mind, "So you have necklace Jack?"  
Jack desperatly used his CIA experience to keep suspicion out of his face.   
"Yes, of course, safe and sound."  
"Good, because I plan to give it to her tonight at dinner."  
  
...............To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meet The Parents 2- Meet The Fockers  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay, but due to other of life's activities, I was forced to put my writing on hold for almost a year. An early Congratulations to the Class of 2004 at POBJFKHS, NY and Plainedge HS, NY should any of you guys be reading this. We are seniors now! Enough boring you, let's get on with the conclusion of Meet The Parents 2!  
  
"Thanks a lot for holding onto the necklace.", Greg gave Jack his gratitude, "It really took a lot out of a male nurse's salary."  
  
Jack laughed along in an attempt to block suspicion that something was wrong.  
  
"Well let's go meet those parents of your's son." Jack put to Greg.  
  
At the Living Room Table  
  
"So how do you like the home mother Focker.", Dina asked Virginia not knowing that she had made a name slur but soon took notice after receiving a sharp stare from Jack. Luckily, neither of Greg's parents had taken notice. However, both Greg and Pam seemed shocked to hear it.  
  
"It is beautiful, shame my son almost set it on fire.", she commented sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"So Guy, what is it that you do for a living?" asked Jack making conversation.  
  
"I own a bakery.", answered Guy, "FAT FRIENDLY FOCKER'S."  
  
"Is that so?" put Jack surprised, "And that is what you have posted on the sign?"  
  
"Of course, a big sign above the store FAT FRIENDLY FOCKER'S is posted in neon." Guy explained, "I even came up with my very own unique cookies, I call them FINGER FOCKERS. They seem to be my most popular product. They are based on an old Focker family recipe."  
  
"It puts a smile on our face to see kids coming in asking for FOCKERS", added Virginia.  
  
Jack attempted to break the string of odd family conversation.  
  
"Some Champaign to celebrate the wedding of our wonderful kids.", suggested Jack.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"Guy, you may have the honor of opening the bottle of my best champaign." Jack gave the bottle to Guy.  
  
"I would be honored to do it." agreed Guy happily.   
  
He was slightly struggling with the bottle.  
  
"Careful Dad." Greg grew concerned.  
  
"It's ok I got it, son." Guy reassured him.  
  
He struggled for a minute, then in one quick instant, the cork blew out and rocketed across the room to hit a jar placed above the fireplace. It rocked, then smashed to the floor, spilling its ashe-looking contents. Within seconds of the incident, Jynx, the family cat appeared, and rein act has same motion as he had done months before.  
  
"Oh Shit" Greg put to himself in a certain feeling of de-ja-voo.  
  
"OOpps, I'm terribly sorry." Guy turned to Jack. He then pointed to the desecrated debris on the floor."Hey that jar was dirty, look it was full of dust."  
  
"I'm sorry, he has bad arthritis.", Virginia apologized to her in laws, "I will clean it up."  
  
"Mother...", said the shocked Jack.  
  
Niether of the Fockers knew what Jack had meant. They stared at each other in confusion.   
  
"Dad, that was an urn containing the ashes of Jack's mother.", the embarrassed Greg explained to his father.  
  
"OOOO...well...that...is, I can't tell you how sorry I am.", Guy didn't know how to express his apologies.  
  
"That's ok, happened once before.I told Jack to move it from that spot, but he never does. You just sit right on that couch, Pam and I will take care of it.", Dina responded leading Jack into the kitchen.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"One Focker is just like the other." exclaimed the shocked Jack. "This weekend is going to be a nightmare."  
  
"It was only an accident, I'm sure that this weekend will not go the same as the weekend we met Greg, after all none of then lost their luggage.", Dina reassured him.  
  
"What about the necklace?", Jack reminded her, "Greg put a big investment into it."  
  
"Don't worry, we have an till dinner to find it.", Dina reminded him.  
  
Just then, Greg entered.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the urn. Dad feels just awful. I thought maybe giving the necklace to Pam now instead of later might soften the mood."  
  
To be continued............... 


End file.
